


Mauvaise Liste

by Rhaella_Tully



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, One Shot, a part marinette les autres personage sont seulement mentioné
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaella_Tully/pseuds/Rhaella_Tully
Summary: Marinette aime deux garçons et décide de faire des listes pour l'aider a en choisir un, la conclusion a laquelle elle vient n'est pas celle a laquelle elle s’attendait.





	Mauvaise Liste

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible en anglais. Also available in french.  
> Je n'ais pas eu de beta et je suis dislexique donc desolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Marinette avais un problème, un problème quel n’aurais jamais crus avoir, elle devait choisir entre deux garçons. Non pas que ces deux jeunes hommes la suppliait de sortir avec eux, loin de la. Le problème venant uniquement d’elle. Elle aimait deux garçons. Elle en avais parler avec Alya, ou plutôt Alya l’avais harceler jusqu'à ce qu’elle abandonne. Elle avais admis ses sentiments envers les deux garçons, se qui avais pousser Alya a poser la question.

« Lequel tu choisirais ? Tu peut pas sortir avec les deux, enfin tu peut, mais je suis pas sure qu’ils soient d’accord avec ça. »

Marinette avait essayé de se défendre en clamant qu’étant donné qu’elle ne sortait avec aucun des deux, et ne faisait pas vraiment de progrès dans cette direction, il n’y avait pas de raison de choisir. Mais la vérité était qu’elle ne savait pas qui choisir. Et Alya ne lui avait pas permis de s’échapper. Sa meilleur amie lui rappela qu’elle ne pouvait pas tenter sa chance avec les deux au même moment, imagine se que tu ressentirai si un garçons te faisant des avance en même temps qua une autre.

Son amie n’avait pas tord, elle le savait bien. Elle haïrait un homme qui lui ferait qu’elle que chose comme ça. Bien que Marinette ne face pas « d’avance » a qui que se soit, elle essayer belle et bien d’obtenir un rendez-vous avec Adrien depuis des mois, et elle ne serait pas contre le fait de faire de même avec Luka. 

Adrien ou Luka. Un choit difficile, qui lui paraissais impossible. Maintenant qu’elle était seule dans sa chambre, ses nombreuses photos d’Adrien la regardant, le médiator que Luka lui avait donner sous les yeux, le chois ne lui semblait que plus difficile. Les sentiments qu’elle avais pour les garçons n’était pas les même, mais ils était tout aussi fort.

Comment pourrait elle un jour choisir ? Peut être, elle devrait simplement attendre que l’un d’eux de faire le premier pas. Se qui pourrait très bien ne jamais arriver.

Elle se lamenta sur son problème pendant des heures, jusqu'à se que Tikki en eu ras le bol et lui dit de faire une liste des pour et contre des deux garçons et de décider en fonction de ces dernier. Marinette doutait que cela l’aiderait, mais au point où elle en était elle voulait bien essayer n’importe quoi.

Elle décida de commencer par Adrien, après tout c’est lui qu’elle aimait depuis le plus longtemps.

**Pour :**

**Il est tellement gentil.** C’était un fait indéniable qu’Adrien Agreste regorger de gentillesse. Il le lui avais montrer, et a beaucoup d’autre, lors de nombreuse occasions. Il avais accepter de coacher Nino quand celui ci voulais sortir avec une fille, malheureusement cette fille devait être moi. Il avais abandonner sa place a championnat de jeux vidéo pour que Max puisse participer. Il supporter Chloé depuis qu’il été bébé, et il avais réussi a la rendre sympathique pendant toute une soirée. Et il y avait tout les acte de gentillesse envers Marinette. Le porte-bonheur qu’il lui avais fabriquer. La fois où il avais accepter de passer l’après-midi a l’aider a communiquer avec son oncle, alors qu’a ce moment la il l’a connaissait a peine. Il l’avais défendus quand Chloé l’avais accuse d’avoir appeler les pompier pendant les cours. Et, évidement il y avait se instant magique, où il lui avais volontairement offert son parapluie. Il était si merveilleusement gentil, sa lui donné l’impression qu’elle pouvait compter sur lui, qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

**Il ne cache pas son insécurité.** Le jour où il se sont rencontré il lui a dit que c’était la première fois qu’il allais a l’école et qu’il n’avais jamais eu d’amis avant. Ce n’est pas n’importe qui qui accepterait de faire ça. La plus part des gens préférait prétendre que tout vas bien plus tôt qu’admettre qu’ils ont un problème, surtout quelque chose aussi embarrassant que de n’avoir jamais eu d’amis. Mais pas Adrien, il me lui a dit, alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout et qu’elle n’avait pas été très gentille avec lui. En gros, il n’a pas un ego surdimensionné, comme la plus part des garçons, et Marinette aime beaucoup ça. 

**Il est parfait.** Non seulement il est gentil et n’a pas un ego surdimensionné, mais il est aussi intelligent, sensible, et tellement beau. Non pas que la beauté soit si importante mais c’est jolie bonus. Tout lui vas, il est jolie quand il ce concentre a sur son travail a l’école, il est mignon quand il est timide, il est adorable quand il est en détresse, et elle adore le sauver, non pas qu’elle aime le voir en danger, mais vous comprenez…

**Contre :**

**Je ne le connais pas vraiment très bien.** Même si je connais son emploi du temps par cœur, je ne sais presque rien de lui. Je sais que son père le contrôle beaucoup, qu’il n’a même pas put aller a l’école avant cette année, qu’il ne peut pas souvent sortir, qu’il fait de l’escrime, qu’il est très bon a l’école, qu’il parle chinois. Mais qu’est ce que je sais vraiment sur lui ? Rien, je ne sais même pas se qu’elle est sa couleur préférer. En même temps se problème serait vite résolut si j’étais capable déchainer plus de deux mots en face de lui. Mais la vraie question est : est ce que je peut envisager une relation avec quelqu’un que je connais a peine ?

**Il n’a pas l’air d’être intéresser par moi.** Marinette l’avais entendu dire a Kagami qu’il ne la voyait que comme une amie, que pouvait elle faire après ça ? Mais s’il la voyait comme amis, cela pouvait être un bon début, n’est ce pas ? Mais et si il ne la voyait jamais comme plus qu’une amie ? Tout ça pouvait être sans espoir, ce qui était une bonne raison de tenter sa chance avec quelqu’un d’autre.

**Il est parfait.** Comment Marinette était elle censé développer une relation stable d’égal a égal avec quelqu’un de parfait, alors qu’elle été si loin de l’être ? Sa paresser impossible. Elle était tellement maladroite, de quoi aurait elle l’aire a coté de lui ? Il était un mannequin, elle n’était personne (vue que personne ne pouvais savoir qu’elle était Ladybug), comment est ce que sa pourrait marcher entre eux ?

Et il y avait Luka Couffaine 

**Pour :**

**Il est sympa.** Il s’était immédiatement excuser après l’avoir taquiner quand il s’était rendus compte que sa l’a mettait mal alaise. Il avais aider Adrien a se relever et l’avais instantanément inviter a rejoindre leurs groupe. Luka sembler être quelqu’un qui comprenait les gens et essayer toujours de les mettre alaise. Luka était quelqu’un qu’elle penser essaiera toujours d’être la pour elle.

**J’ai l’impression que je lui plait.** Le comportement de Luka autour d’elle sembler montrer qu’elle lui plaisait. Il avait accepter de lui céder son médiator un peut vite, il avais donner plus d’importance a faire sortir Marinette pendant l’attaque de l’akuma qu’a ce sauver lui même, la première chose qu’il avait fait en voyant Ladybug était de lui demander comment aller Marinette, et il y avait la manière dont il lui avait fait un clin d’œil pendant la performance du groupe. Oui, Marinette avais vraiment l’impression que Luka était intéressé.

**On a un lien.** Au moment où ils se sont rencontrer ça a tilter, il avais immédiatement été capable de jouer se qu’il y avais dans le cœur de Marinette, ils aimaient tout les deux Jagged Stone, et elle se simplement alaise avec lui, elle n’était pas aussi stresser qu’avec Adrien. Il y avait un lien entre eux, ils collaient bien.

**Contre :**

**C’est le frère de Juleka.** Il y a des règles, tu ne peut pas sortir avec les frère et sœur d’un ami, en fait parti. Marinette le savait. Elle savait quel genre de problème ça pouvait amener. De un, ça mettrait surement Juleka mal alaise. De deux, si les choses finissaient mal entre elle et Luka, ça pourrait détruire sa relation avec Juleka ou la relation que Juleka avait avec son frère. De trois, ça poserait indubitablement un malaise entre elle et Juleka. Elle devait bien penser a tout ça, et si elle décider d’avoir une relation avec Luka elle devrait demander la permission de Juleka d’abord.

**Je ne le connais pas vraiment très bien.** Il était vrai que bien que les choses aient immédiatement marché entre elle et Luka, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Elle ne l’avais rencontrer qu’une fois et ne savait pas grand choses de lui, appart qu’il était le frère de Juleka, qu’il jouer de la guitare et qu’il aimait Jagged Stone. Au final tous se qu’elle avait de Luka était des premières impressions. Il fallait qu’elle apprenne a mieux le connaître. 

**Il est plus vieux que moi.** De combien étaient les chances qu’il la quitte pour quelqu’un de son âge ? Elle savait qu’ils n’avaient que deux ans d’écart, mais ils étaient des adolescents, pour eux deux ans c’était beaucoup. Ils étaient a un âge où l’on travers beaucoup de changement. Il était au lycée, elle était au collège, ils vivaient dans deux mondes complètement différents. Est ce que ça pourrait vraiment marcher entre eux ?

Qui devrait elle choisir ? Le gentil et humble garçon qu’elle ne connaissait pas si bien et ne semble pas être intéresser par elle, qui est aussi parfait. Ou le sympathique garçon qui semble l’apprécier et avec qui elle a un lien mais qui est plus vieux qu’elle, le frère d’une amie a elle, et qu’elle ne connais pas du tout. Marinette ne pouvait pas faire un choix.

Mais, en y repensant, Marinette réalisa que la vraie question n’est pas lequel des garçons était le mieux, c’est qu’elle genre d’homme voulait elle. Alors, elle désira de faire une autre liste des qualités qu’elle voudrait voir chez un partenaire. Peu importe que celle si soit irréaliste, elle pensait qu’il était important de s’intéresser a ce qu’elle voulait, ce qu’elle voulait vraiment.

**Tout d’abord il devait être gentil.** Cela était pour elle la première chose a chercher chez un garçon. Elle ne pourrait jamais se voir sortir avec quelqu’un de méchant, et elle été vraiment attirer par ceux qui était près a aider les autres.

**Ce serait merveilleux qu’il soit attiré par moi.** Celle la été évidente étant donné que quelqu’un qui ne l’apprécié ne voudrait jamais sortir avec elle la laissant dans un état d’amour non réciproque et de désespoir.

**Il été aussi important qu’il ne soit pas macho.** Marinette n’a jamais compris comment une fille pourrait supporter de sortir avec un homme qui se penser supérieur a elle et ne la laisserai pas contrôler sa propre vie. Mais de manière plus importante Marinette rêver d’un garçon suffisamment alaise avec sa masculinité pour laisser être.

**De plus j’espère rencontrer un garçon qui saurait me faire rire.** C’était cliché, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Qui ne voudrait pas passer sa journée avec quelqu’un qui pouvait les faire rire sans fin.

**Je voudrais quelqu’un qui me comprenne.** C’était essentiel, ce n’était pas ça l’idée d’une relation amoureuse ? Avoir quelqu’un qui vous comprenne et vous encourage ? Pour Marinette ça l’était, donc sont partenaire devrait la comprendre, et elle devait le comprendre.

En gros elle voulait quelqu’un qui la mette alaise

En gros, l’homme parfait devait être gentil, pas macho, amusant, devait l’apprécier et la comprendre.  
.  
.  
.  
Je viens décrire Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> La fin c'est censsée être un 'oh merde le mec parfait c'est celui pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiment' mais si vous voulez le voir comme marichat je vous en pris.  
> Vous trouver que marinette est bien caracteriser? Je suis pas trop sur de moi


End file.
